This invention relates to a roll-up door, and more particularly to a roll-up door having improved means for insulating the door.
Roll-up doors are regularly utilized in connection with garage doors, store front gates, truck doors, and the like. Typically, such roll-up doors include a series of adjoining slats which are hingedly interconnected. In its closed position, the door provides a generally vertical wall. The opposing side edges of the door ride in tracks which extend arcuately upward into a usually hidden recess along the roof of the structure. When the door is lifted, the slats pivot with respect to each other about the connecting hinges, and cause the door to roll along the arcuate track so that it moves from its vertically closed position into the hidden recess. Since the roll-up door is generally utilized as the outer closure of the housing, garage, truck, or the like, it is generally provided with some form of insulation to prevent energy loss. Typically, such insulation is added to the door slats after the door has been assembled. The insulation can be of the foam type which is sprayed on or applied in block form. In many cases, the slats themselves are formed with hollow recesses in order to accommodate such insulation.
Since roll-up doors come in various sizes and shapes, it is generally desirable to formulate these doors out of individual slats which can then be assembled as needed so as to provide the desired size and shape. Accordingly, any additional components, such as the insulation, etc. which must be added, should also be conveniently provided in a structure such that it can be assembled along with the door itself.